


let me correct it

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, fever era, i still cant tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: He wasn't jealous. Angry, maybe, but certainly not jealous.





	let me correct it

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: i wrote this while avoiding a quiz. it was good until northern downpour came on shuffle, because i'd changed the eq on my ipod settings since the last time i listened to it and i was not ready for brendon's vocals damn
> 
> title from 'new perspective' by panic! at the disco

Ryan knew he was glaring, but he didn’t have the energy to make it stop. God, so unprofessional, staring daggers at your lead singer as he tried to record vocals, but Ryan was just _so mad._

Not at Brendon, even if the teen was taking the brunt of his anger. No, mad at himself. About Brendon.

It was just so frustrating, having all the vocal ideas in his head but being unable to convey them. The songs had to be perfect, and if they weren't purely because Ryan couldn’t sing, he’d never be able to forgive himself.

Of course, there was also the whole thing where Brendon was cute but also Mormon and therefore probably not gay. That made Ryan mad too. But he was ignoring that.

“No, no, you gotta go up there,” Ryan said, turning on the mic that let Brendon hear him from inside the recording booth. “Show off that falsetto or something. Just don’t stay on the same note.”

“I can’t just hit a random high note in the middle of a song!” Brendon responded, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

“Why not?” Ryan questioned. “There are no rules in punk music, that’s the whole point.”

“Oh my God, will you two stop arguing so that we can finish and go home? _Lying_ already sounded great,” Spencer groaned from the sofa at the back of the studio. “Maybe Brent has the right idea, not showing up.”

“Spencer, if you stop showing up, I swear I will castrate you,” Ryan threatened, although he was ready to go home too. They weren’t getting anywhere. “Alright. Let’s call it a night.”

Brendon cornered him on the way out of the studio. “Seriously, do we have a problem? If looks could kill, I would’ve been dead hours ago.”

Ryan shook his head. “No, I don’t have a problem. I’m just tired.”

“Really? Because you were arguing with almost everything I did, saying it wasn’t-” Brendon paused mid-sentence, looking like he’d had a sudden revelation. “You’re jealous.”

“What?” Ryan looked at Brendon in confusion. “I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous?”

“Jealous of my singing skills, of course,” Brendon answered.

Ryan almost laughed; he was mad about his own lack of singing ability, but he sure as Hell didn’t envy Brendon. “You can keep the skills, I just want enough to be able to demonstrate things to you. Can you picture me as a lead singer?” He certainly couldn’t imagine himself in that position. ‘Stage fright’ and ‘centre stage’ didn’t mix well.

“Okay, but I know jealousy when I see it,” Brendon said. Ryan wished he’d just drop it. “If it’s not the singing, then what is it?”

Well, if Brendon wasn’t going to let it go, Ryan may as well tell the truth. Brendon was right in thinking that the singing wasn’t the only thing bothering him, after all. “Maybe I’m jealous of all the girls you’ll be sleeping with once we’re famous.”

Brendon rolled his eyes. “You’re a guitarist, Ryan, and the lyricist. I’m sure you’ll get at least half the girls.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Ryan said. He was in too deep to back out now. “I’m jealous of the girls.”

For the second time in their short conversation, Brendon’s expression flooded with understanding. “Oh, is that how it is? Well, easily solved,” he said, taking a step forward so that Ryan was trapped in the corner. “Come back to my apartment.”

Ryan looked Brendon in the eye, trying to detect any dishonesty or other reasons why Ryan shouldn’t agree. “You better be suggesting what I think you are.”

Brendon honest-to-God winked at Ryan. “I’ll show you a better time than any boy you’ll ever meet, Ryan Ross.”

Ryan smiled in response, pushing himself off the wall so that he could lean in close to Brendon. “Well, who am I to refuse that offer?”


End file.
